The World is Our Sandbox
by IrogicalArgument
Summary: Short drabbles inspired by my music on suffle/from new playlists. The rules are simple, I can only write while the song is playing and I must use the song unless I can't understand the lyrics or its instrumental (I have some of those). Let the fun begin.


**AN:** I know I shouldn't have done this, i haven;t updated my other stories in forever but I was taking a break from my massive rewrite of a final paper for college and I was clicking through fanfiction for some stories to read later when I saw an FFVII song suffle drabble fic. I needed to take a break from writing horrible pieces of academic work so I said to myself I would write ten drabbles then get back to work. but I liked them so I'm uploading them and there is nothing you can do to stop me... besides not read but that would be a waste. Anyway here are my ten fics with song title and artist. enjoy and next time I take a break I'll write ten more, or update another fic.

**Disclaimer:** I don't game, I watch other people game. since I'm not a gamer why would I ever be a game designer? Ergo I don't own FFVII or any part of the Final Fantasy Franchise. Wish I could own Cloud though...

* * *

One of Us – Lion King 2 - Zack

* * *

The jeering was getting to him now.

"Deception"

Could they think of nothing new?

"Disgrace"

He knew that he should have killed him when he had the chance, but he just couldn't

"Outrage"

"For shame"

"You can see the evil in the scar on his face"

He felt like a failure, running from everything he had worked for but they just kept talking.

"He is no longer one of us."

After the betrayal by the commanders a failure like this was too much for the company to take. Zack let out a small sigh as he shoulder his bag and left ShinRa without looking back.

Time to find a new dream.

* * *

Repeat – David Guetta & Jessie J – Zack & Cloud

* * *

"I swear Gaia has it out for us."

"Awe come on Spiky it's not that bad."

"I'm 13… for the 13th time… that sounds like a really bad joke."

Zack could only sigh as he looked down at his young friend. It was a bit of a bad joke but honestly he was happy. After dying over and over again he was happy to have another chance. Besides the amount of years they had been doing this for well outweighed the normal lifespan of a mako enhanced SOLDIER.

"At least you're not a girl this time." Was the only thing he could offer and he still got an ice-cold glare for his troubles.

"I just want to rest Zack, what if we fail again, I don't know if I could handle it."

"I'll be with you Spiky, you'll be fine."

Cloud let out a final sigh before standing up and walking off without comment.

"Spiky, hey Spiky! Wait up."

Zack was happy. One more chance to get it right.

* * *

The Resolution – Jack's Mannequin – AZCSG

* * *

It never got easier living with these four. Watching them go about their lives was entertaining but he never really understood.

"It'll be fun Seph."

Fun, it was never fun. But he just couldn't say no to his lovers, any of them.

"Try it Seph."

It was like they were trying to torture him but he knew they didn't mean it, it was just…

"I get it Seph."

Sephiroth looked up at Cloud who was leaning over him, his little blonde did get it, and he was just as anti-social.

"I'll try."

There were loud cheers from Zack and Genesis while Angeal just graced him with a small smile. He was resolute this time. He would have fun with his lovers, even if the only fun parts were his lovers.

* * *

Rumor Has It – ADELE – Zack & Cloud, Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal Friendship

* * *

"I hate rumors even more then I hate Mako shots."

"Well I hate Rumors more then I hate President ShinRa."

"I can top that, I hate Rumors more then I hate Hojo."

"Ooooooo, good one Seph."

The General and his commanders were hanging in the lounge on their day off when they overheard two Seconds talking about something Scarlet had done. It was funny but they had been subject to enough rumors to not want to hear anymore.

"Hey Kunsel, did you hear the news about Zack? Turns out he is dating that cute little cadet he keeps talking about."

"Shit seriously, I'm gonna have to go talk to him about this."

"As will I."

The seconds gulped and turned around to see a furious Angeal Hewely looming over them.

Sephiroth and Genesis snickered behind their hands. If this was the outcome of rumors maybe they weren't all bad. The two stood and followed Angeal out of the room. The ensuing lecture was sure to be funny. And maybe this cadet would be there as well.

* * *

Runnin' – Adam Lambert – Cloud, Aerith

* * *

"Leave me alone!"

Aerith pulled back from where she was about to lay her hand on Cloud's shoulder. The blonde was in her church again and she was about to comfort him like she always did when he snapped at her.

"Cloud, what's wrong? I was just…"

"You always just." He snarled at her through clenched teeth. "And every time you just I end up having to risk life and limb to save Gaia, well enough! I'm done with you and I'm done with this shit!"

Cloud picked up First Tsurugi and stomped his way out of the church. Aerith didn't move and only sighed, her heart filling with pain.

"I'm sorry Cloud, but you can't run from your destiny forever."

* * *

Safe & Sound (Feat. The Civil Wars) – Taylor Swift – Zack, Cloud

* * *

"Will we be okay Zack?"

"Yeah, We'll be fine Cloud, just rest for now."

"'kay."

Cloud's head drooped into his chest and within seconds the kid was out cold. He wasn't sleeping; he had just retreated back into his mind. They had been on the run for what felt like forever and Cloud sometimes had these periods of waking but usually he just stayed in his Mako Coma. Zack wasn't complaining too much. He didn't want Cloud to see what was happening to them. On the run from ShinRa, didn't even have his honor anymore. What honor was there in running from his foes? None that's how much. But he had to keep Cloud safe so he would run until they had somewhere, someplace, to rest.

"We'll be okay Spiky, I swear on whatever is left of my honor that we will be okay."

Zack ruffled Cloud's hair before getting up and stretching. They were close to Midgar so maybe they could hitch a ride. He would check to see if any one would drive them and if so they could be at the cliffs above Midgar by midday.

"I swear I'll keep you safe."

* * *

Say (All I Need) – OneRepublic – Genesis & Angeal

* * *

"Infinite in Mystery is the Gift of the Goddess."

"You always say that Genesis, but you never fully explain what you mean."

Genesis turned onto his stomach and stared over the arm of the couch at Angeal who was cooking dinner in the kitchen.

"I didn't think I needed to say anymore, I thought that my words would always get through to you."

He was pouting, he knew it but he couldn't stop. He and Angeal had been together for close to two years now and Angeal… Angeal still didn't understand his words. He turned back onto his back in a huff and decided to close his eyes and ignore Angeal. He heard shuffling coming from the kitchen but ignored it until he felt the pressure of a kiss on his forehead.

"I love you too Genesis."

Genesis grinned to himself as Angeal went back into the kitchen to finish dinner. Maybe Angeal did understand after all, he didn't have to say more then he needed.

* * *

Second Chance – Faber Drive – Zack & Reno

* * *

"Please Zack give me a second chance yo."

"No."

Reno couldn't believe this. He had slept with Genesis once, ONCE! And the Puppy wouldn't even look at him. He thought they were in love but now it was over because he got drunk and slept with the commander. It was messed up.

"This is messed up Zack. Why are you being so unreasonable yo?"

"Unreasonable, UNREASONABLE!"

Zack finally turned around and Reno couldn't help but gasp at the angry and tear-filled look on Zack's face.

"I gave you my heart," he whispered in rage, "I gave you my heart and you tore it out and stepped on it. No matter how many second chances you ask for Reno you won't get one. And this would happen again and you would ask for another second chance. I refuse to do that to myself."

Zack turned on his heel and marched down the hallway. Maybe he would go and see Cloud, he was always had a shoulder to cry on.

"I screwed up yo."

* * *

September – Daughtry – Zack, Cloud

* * *

Cloud gave a little sigh as he lay down in his bed in the cadet barracks of ShinRa HQ. It was sad, soon his days as a Cadet would be over and he would either pass the SOLDIER exam and be moved to a different base for SOLDIER training or he would fail and be moved to a different base for infantry training. It was definitely worth the trouble of getting this far but he would be sad to leave Zack behind. He was shocked when the First had started talking to him and incredulous when Zack suddenly declared him his best friend. Time had flown but no matter what happened Cloud would definitely remember his time here in ShinRa with Zack in a good light. Hopefully, no matter the outcome of the exam, they would stay friends.

"Spiky! Come on I want to practice your technique one more time before the exam. I'm not letting you get of SOLDIER just because you missed one move in the kata."

Cloud gave a little smile and got off his bunk. He would definitely never forget these days spent with Zack.

"Coming Zack. Let's Mosey."

* * *

Skyscraper – Demi Lovato – Sephiroth & Genesis

* * *

"Why Genesis?"

"Because I had to do what must be done."

"But why couldn't I come?"

"We all have our roles to play Sephiroth, it is just unfortunate that ours would be on separate sides of the fight."

Even though he was staring down coldly at Sephiroth his heart was breaking on the inside. It felt like needles to the heart, like he was slowly suffocating. Even forgetting the degradation just leaving Sephiroth behind was killing him slowly.

"I'll make you regret this Genesis, I wont let you pull me down with your delusions."

That had stung. Sephiroth must truly be hurt to be slinging words like delusion at him.

"I'll make you regret even thinking of leaving me. I'll rise so high that you will never be able to reach me."

"I hope you succeed life bringer, but I know you won't. For we are nothing more than Monsters."

Letting his wing free Genesis took off into the skies. He would tell Sephiroth the whole truth another day, for now he had to rest. Facing everything you willingly threw aside hurt, it hurt more then he ever thought it would.

"I offer thee, Sephiroth, this silent sacrifice."


End file.
